ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Batking30
Batking30 Talk Archive 1 Batking30 Talk Archive 2 Batking30/Archive 3 I don't have time to review the series, but I can say you did good. Weirdo Guy (talk) 17:22, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Plumbers/Splix 10 crossover Sure you can make it! But please tell me the plot though, and who do you think should write it? I want to know if you can make it more of Spongebob/Penguins of Madagascar kinda humor, than the Regular Show kinda humor in most series here. OMG=Oreos+Milk=Great 18:57, August 8, 2011 (UTC) My Template Can you fix my template so it's like the BTMT one? Don't let the sunshine spoil your rain, Just stand up and complain! 20:41, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Nah It's for Jack 10. Here it is. Don't let the sunshine spoil your rain, Just stand up and complain! 20:43, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks Batking! Don't let the sunshine spoil your rain, Just stand up and complain! 20:53, August 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Create I use a program called RPG Maker VX. Unfortunately it costs $60. But it's really good, if you get it. --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 00:35, August 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Season 2 Well, I'' say you should. Go ahead. See how people like it as it develops. I'll bet people thought almost nothing of BTMT when it came out. THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 21:48, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. I don't know what compelled me to give it such a dumb name at first. :/ Whatever. It's great enough a series to make up for it. ;) THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 21:55, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Fred 40/Splix 10 Crossover Can i do a crossover with Splix 10?I have an idea for the plot.Splix and Fred's team keep mixing up between Splix and Fred. The Crossover Plot Null Void portals are opening all over Earth.Splix is teleported to Fred's timeline to help him find out who is opening those portals and stop him.It turns out to be Athiurex and Nac behind this.They release an army of null void prisoners to stop them but the heroes defeat them and they stop the villains. You can choos wether it can dialogue format or not.So what do u think?? ChArBeL iS iN tHe HoUsE 19:58, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Crossover Ok, i'll create the page and the title for the crossover.And sure, u can make new pics for Fred 40 characters. ChArBeL iS iN tHe HoUsE 20:09, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Fury w/ Wildmutt Sure. Fetch your magisty a samich! 20:30, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Fastrack/Lodestar I call him Quicksilver :) --Dr.Rocketslug Inbox Announcements 23:35, August 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: Fusions Yes. But I have no requests at the moment. THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 16:06, August 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Season 1 Well, you remember the secret I private-messaged you, right? That will fix the plothole. Besides, I re-wrote the first episodes of Season 1 a while back (up to ''Ben? Who's Ben?), and the reference you saw must have just been out-of-date. I'm thinking of making secret the new official it's based on. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 16:53, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Maybe. And I will include a Season 2 ad in the newsletter. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 17:00, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Splix Can he be the DNA Doner for Ditto in Jack 10 Codon Stream? Warning! in the year 2029 Ryan Secrest will be be abducted by aliens! 18:22, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Okay, I was just asking if Splix could add his DNA, you said yes. So okay. Warning! in the year 2029 Ryan Secrest will be be abducted by aliens! 18:49, August 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: Necessary Well, it's under the "Community" drop-down menu at the top. And if none of the formats fit your topic, just use the "Blank Page" section at the bottom. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 20:57, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Admins do not necessarily know exactly what to do. But still, if you insist on it being a bit different, go ahead and start with a blank page or take out a few sections of either episode layout. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 21:45, August 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: Art Very good. I'm thinking of making a revamped logo myself. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 23:12, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Nah. That one's strictly fan-art. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 11:23, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Maybe. Maybe not. I don't know what I'll do yet. In fact, the new logo will actually be for the second series, not BTMT. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 13:51, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey, you should feature Eon as the main antagonist of the final season, the Eon from "Ben 10,000 Returns" who uses the Gauntlet of Infinity in A Warp of Time and faces Sound-Wave in The Showdown Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 23:48, August 22, 2011 (UTC) You won Here's your badge. Overpowered he is. 13:37, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Fusions Yeah i took a little break but i will re-start working on them, because i really needed a break kuz i had a lot of requests i think my page is becoming a big hit on this wiki well i hope u guys like it. Co WRite? Can you help Co-WRite for WT10, if you can't I understand. --Elmoo knows where you liiiiiiiive 18:35, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I got rid of it to make way for Kate Underlocke, so I could focus on it and BTUP more. And thanks for Underlocke. Weirdo Guy (talk) 22:29, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Brandon 10 Pictures Thanks for the Brandon 10 pictures. Sincerly Brandon Tennyson P.S: I kindof of wear green/black shoes instead of red/yellow and the jacket is a little light but still thanks. Brandon 10 (Talk - Blog - ) 20:59, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Rubix Dude Can I use him? Aunt Steve! 12:52, September 4, 2011 (UTC) BTMT Season 3 Hi, I'm new but I'm out on a mission. Which aliens did you create AND donate for BTMT Season 3? Leave a message for me and I'll see it and use them for my planned series. Benmastermind The Mastermind (Talk - Blog - ) 08:40, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Re:Use? Oh yeah sure, you can take any alien DNA you want from there, as long as it's mine (not Exypnos, Papiro, Capulus or something). FEAR ØMARNØID THE VIKING MASTER ØF RANDØMNESS! 04:40, October 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: YOUR AD Next issue for sure. It's a bit late to edit the last one. Besides, it's only a day or two from now. Grittings. Ma nam is Kahlfin. Heeryor lunboks. tay askool. 23:57, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Chat Go on it. FEAR ØMARNØID THE VIKING MASTER ØF RANDØMNESS! 11:25, November 1, 2011 (UTC) From Agito90 Hey buddy! Can i used your Alien (DarkFlame) in Zeo 10? BTFFI Part II Please fill out your personality for BTFFI Part II before next week. But it only takes a minute. Thank you. -- WHy did you ban Ancy? Tell me if you are on at my XAT, ask me for link later/ Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 02:26, December 3, 2011 (UTC) :Never mind, Sub told me. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 02:31, December 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Finale Nope. I already know what to call it, but I'll change the names when I make the page, which will be after We Ain't Afraid o' No Ghosts! is finished. ---****--- Roads 15:41,12/21/2011 15:41, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Unpixel You came to the right place. STEP ONE: (Obviously) Get the picture you want to unpixel (via copy and paste) and put it on Paint. STEP TWO: Select the line tool. OK, so now set it on the smallest size and make the color white. STEP THREE: Use the line tool to trace the picture or the part of the picture you want. STEP FOUR: Now, this is shading. Not all pictures have shading but most do. Set the line tool on the second smallest size and trace the shading. STEP FIVE: Go to Images > Attributes > Black and White, but if you have a computer like I have, it's File > Properties > Black and White. Select B&W. Then go back and select color. Now, invert the picture's colors. STEP SIX: Paste the original picture next to your new picture and use the colors to color. And make sure to get rid of the shading lines. There ya go! I'm Gonna Sing the Doom Song Now! 17:02, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Batking30, i did not know you had a weekly blog. i'm so sorry. i was not trying to rip you off, i swear. i'll even get rid of it if you want.Devin Tennyson 02:04, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok Ok. i'll wait and i'll change the name, and stuff. Ok Ok. i'll wait and i'll change the name, and stuff. Devin Tennyson 02:11, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Batking, I want you to stop telling everyone about that private conversation. I ment it to be private. I was joking about the lies and deceit thing, but now I will get my series back. Through truth and that stuff. Weirdo Guy (talk) 19:16, December 23, 2011 (UTC) If I made a series like that, they'd think I'd be stealing the series and wouldn't watch any of my series. This is my final offer to let me co-write or the campaign begins. Weirdo Guy (talk) 19:19, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Advisors are people who try to give the writers ideas and the writer constantly spits on their ideas. I'm no free-loader. Give me something where I'll actually be able to work in the series. Weirdo Guy (talk) 19:25, December 23, 2011 (UTC) My final offer is co-writer. Don't like it, I'll take back what's mine. Weirdo Guy (talk) 19:27, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Well fine. Leave. You're only hurting yourself. I feel no remorse and I doubt people are going to hold it against me. Go on, run away from your problems instead of facing them like a man. Weirdo Guy (talk) 19:31, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Also, you have broken Blog Policy by making personal announcements. Weirdo Guy (talk) 19:32, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Too Many Pizzas What is it about? ?ɥtoq ɹo or ,uʍop ǝpısdn sıɥʇ sı 13:07, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. Weirdo Guy (talk) 03:39, January 20, 2012 (UTC) You... You play Minecraft? So do I! :D --Fusion 13:50, January 26, 2012 (UTC)